


jog

by agateophobia



Series: chineseskill drabbles [6]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ChineseSkill, Coffee, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Running, lazy monsta x, organisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agateophobia/pseuds/agateophobia
Summary: In which Jooheon tries being active and attaches his schedule to Jackson's-Be aware that all the dialogue is a translation from an app and haven't been edited so it may look a bit funny. If it is too much then I can just correct them.





	jog

**Author's Note:**

> look i'm finally posting something for once! sorry for abandoning this account, whenever i'm motivated i might post lmao

Jooheon heard his name being called from the till and grabbed his coffee, thanking the cashier. He scanned the room for an available spot before noticing a familiar face and taking a seat next to him.

“Jooheon-ah, good morning!” Jackson said, smiling.

“Jackson-hyung, good morning!” Jooheon replied before remembering something, “Do you jog every morning?”

“Right, I jog every morning for half an hour.”

Jooheon nodded, “From today I’m starting to jog every day for half an hour. At what time do you start jogging?”

“I start from home at 6:30 a.m.,” his hyung answered. Jooheon smiled, remembering how lazy his other friends were.

“Starting from tomorrow morning, I’ll be at the entrance of your house. We’ll jog together.”

Jackson smiled along with him, “All right.”

The two continued talking for the few minutes that they shared together when Jackson got a text. He got up and waved goodbye to Jooheon, who sipped on his coffee and smiled. 


End file.
